For transport purposes, conveyor belts of the most varying constructions and designs are used. One differentiates in practice between heavy carcass and internal support conveyor belts. Heavy carcass belts are used for transporting stones, coal, etc. and are mostly trough-shaped. Internal transport conveyor belts are used especially for internal transport of, for example, foods, baggage, chemicals, people, etc. and are nearly always flat and used on a support surface (table, rollers etc.).
The invention relates to a conveyor belt of the latter type. Such conveyor belts usually consist of one or more load carrying synthetic fabrics, e.g. of polyamide or polyester, which are coated on one or two sides with elastomers or thermoplastics, e.g., with rubber, polyvinyl chloride or polyurethane. The single layers are bonded together in any known way with elastic binding layers, e.g. of rubber, polyvinyl chloride or polyurethane.
To improve the dimensional stability in longitudinal and/or transverse direction of these conveyor belts, the prior art incorporates suitable reinforcing elements. Dimensional stability in the longitudinal direction is attempted by the use of several superimposed load-carrying fabrics. However, this combination decreases the flexibility of the belts so that pulleys of correspondingly larger diameter have to be used. The dimensional stability in the transverse direction to maintain the conveyor belt surfaces flat is achieved generally with measures as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. A load-carrying fabric is used which is not only fixed thermally but also includes a weft material comprising a steel. wire or monofil plastic wire, e.g. of polyamide or polyester, having a high modulus of elasticity. At least two such reinforced load-carrying fabrics are bonded together at a certain distance by an elastic binding layer.